


A Shota Incubus's Harem!

by RoguesniperSenpai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cosplay, Dom/sub, Domination, F/M, Harems, Large Breasts, Lolicon, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Other, Rape, Shota, Succubi & Incubi, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, adult/child sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguesniperSenpai/pseuds/RoguesniperSenpai
Summary: When young Val was about to be executed he saw a strange woman. Then he was....Executed. Soon, he was resurrected as an Incubus and has been instructed to collect the souls of women, and maybe make a harem in the process.





	A Shota Incubus's Harem!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> All Characters belong to me and any ideas are from me, and maybe some other sources.   
> If you didn't understand what I'm saying well If you steal any ideas or take this book I can sue you pretty much. Enjoy~

Once upon a time....Wait, wait, wait, that is for fairy tails, this isn't one. Right...ugh, okay let's start this way.

The cold day chilled everyone. Black sky's, dark moods and a dark day. Why? It was a hanging. A very, very bad one. A boy had been found stealing food and water at a nearby shop and was caught by the owner. Now he was being hung. The times were not ones of happiness but of disaster and pain.

People were stealing to survive and if they were caught they would be hung. "Today we celebrate the hanging of the thief, Val Diseon!" One of the heads of the Church shouted as he held a bell and piece of paper in either hand. "Bring the thief up!" he shouted making two guards nod. They went into a building before bringing out a small boy with white hair and blue eyes out. He wore rags instead of clothes with blood and muck on them as well as tears here and there.

"You have been found stealing bread and wine from a local shop!" The man shouted ringing his bell, "Do you plead guilty to doing so?" "W-wait, I-I d-did-" "As he said! he is guilty! String him up!". The guards pulled the boy up the steps, to the noose and stood him there. The crowd, that had formed, all cheered as some threw rotten tomatoes at him or rocks, "Cease your damn throwing of those revolting things!" the head of the church hissed out dodging an apple that hit the boy in the face.

"Now, put it on him," he said snapping his fingers twice making one of the guards nodded and grabbed the noose tightening it around his neck before walking off. "Now, release it!" he shouted making a man in a black mask nod and pull a lever making a platform under the boy go away. He cried out as he struggled against the rope, tears falling out of his eyes as his vision darkened. "H-help" he croaked out as he watched the crowd in front of him.

Time seemed to stop for him as he watched the crowd. All the people there seemed to stop as well and also seemed to darken out except for one. A female, or what seemed like a female, in a brown cloak. A large grin was on his or her face as she watched him struggle. Long pink hair was flowing in the wind. And two bright red eyes. She watched him, chuckling darkly "Soon you shall be released". She spoke. Those words made its way to his ear making his eyes widen. The person turned away before leaving as time seemed to go back to its original pace.

"May God allow you to sleep in peace and that you may find a better life in your next one. Amen"

 

.

 

...

 

....

"Hey" *Poke* "Wake up" *Poke, Poke*

 

The smell of sweat made its way into his nostrils making him stir slightly. "Hey, wake up" A voice. Who is it coming from? A female? Yes, someone he knew? No, he didn't know anyone. He slowly started to open his eyes and the immediate thing he saw was red. "Oh, Hi there! welcome back!". That voice. He opened his eyes more to see who was talking to him to find a female. That female! Pink hair and red eyes! "Y-you.." he tried to speak but his throat hurt. "Your throat hurt? Here!" A liquid made its way down to his throat making him drink the mysterious liquid. It tasted of strawberries and had a strange smell to it.

"And your rather energetic, saying you just got reserected~" Energet- O god! He had an erection! "For such a young boy your rather big~". He opened his eyes more seeing the female at his groin licking away at his member. He moaned from the contact and tried to move but aced all over. "Don't move~ Let big sis do all the work~". Now that he sat up he could look at her better. Long flowing pink hair, red eyes, pale skin, a demon tail, demon wings and- Wait for what?!

The female had two devils like wings and a spade tail that swayed left and right in her movements. He moaned loudly as she licked the head of his member making a sudden jolt of pleasure go through him making him unexpectedly cum. "Oh, my~" she giggled licking some of his fluids. Now she was sat up and wow. She had large breasts and he had never seen any bigger than hers. "Like what you see?" she asked pushing his face into them. He cried out trying to push away as she laughed. Everything was going so fast that his min couldn't keep up. 

Okay, let's assess the situation. He had died, woke up in a bed with a demon, she just sucked him off and now she was hugging him. "U-um, why am I not dead?" he asked making her remove his face from her breasts and nod. "Oh yeah, I resurrected you" "You what?!". He looked her up and down again surprised, "Y-you did what?" "resurrected you"  
she smirked as he felt something happening to him.

Two black wings and tail came out of his back. They were like the females except much smaller, well the wings were not the tail. "W-what now?!" "Oh yeah! I also made you an Incubus" she laughed crossing her arms over her chest. The small male cried on the bed trying to grab his tail that swayed about. "I don't want to be an Incubus" he cried out sniffing as he looked at her. "Change me back! I want to be human again!" She looked at his pitiful form and sighed getting off the bed, standing up, and looked at him again. "Don't worry, I have a plan to make you into the best Incubus to...ever exist" she laughed scratching her cheek, "Oh yeah, I best tell you some things before I send you to the field huh" "F-field?". She walked backwards before beckoning him to come with her finger before disappearing around a corner. 

Standing up, Val walked around a corner to see the female seated on a chair of sorts, a white cat next to her. "Welcome to Wonderland! This is the place between the human realm, Hell, heaven and dreams!" she shouted laughing. "Now to introduce myself! I am Lilim! The last Succubus on this known reality" she laughed smiling. Val just looked at her a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Now to get into why I made you an Incubus" she coughed into her hand before beginning.

"Well you see, most of hell right now is in a frenzy. Most demons, right now, are in a war against heaven so the demons and angels are fighting. This means that earth right now isn't protected by those damn bird people" she grumbled bawling her fist. "But anyway, I made you an Incubus as I saw potential and you were the nearest person being killed that day so I was like, why the hell not" she shrugged making him sweatdrop. 

"So, you made me an Incubus, as I was the nearest to being killed, and want me to do what?" "That and I needed someone to help me collect some souls and maaaaaaybe a bit of life essence" she giggled. "Right" he nodded. "So, what am I suppose to do?" he asked making her stop laughing. "Well, I first need to tell you of your abilities. So, as an Incubus you can seduce females, and maybe males if you wing that way, to do it with you. You can also turn invisible to those who you are not fucking" she said tapping her chair. "But their's more. You see, if you go around in just some wraps like those then you won't seem sexy~ So I made you some! Hope you like". The Demon twirled her finger before pointing at him making his clothes disappear and reappear.

He now wore a black, leather, open shirt with a small little emblem on the side, a leather strap went over his nipples and went around his body showing off his stomach. A small black object went around the base of his penis and he felt something on his head. Moving one of his hands he felt two bony things pointing out of his head. Horns. "W-what the- Why am I wearing this?!" he screamed looking at his clothes, "Hmm, yeah I agree. The jacket doesn't work, and it hides your wings" she hummed pointing her finger at him again making the jacket disappear and make his wings fly out.

"Now for you to go to the human realm!" she laughed pointing at him. "W-wait! I can't just walk about in just this?!" he cried making her hum in agreement. "You're right, Oh! I know, I have some spare clothes for you!" she said, jumping out her seat and running to a chest. She hummed as she threw clothes out, left and right, before holding something up. A pair of white shorts and a white jacket of sorts. "Here you go~" she giggled handing them to him. "Now, when you get down there try and build your lust up" "M-my lust?" "Yes! It will trigger your Incubus form so you can take a woman's little soul and some of her spirit energy. Don't worry if you mess up. I'll be watching you and if you make a mistake I will interfere so you don't get hurt" she giggled. "Good luck!" and with that, he felt his world falling...well he was falling right now. With one final scream, he fell into a dark void. Nothing about him except that voice that was in his ear.

"Please God, allow this poor soul to survive"


End file.
